


Save Me From This Heat

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Series: The Atlas Center [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Kinkade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Allura (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rimming, Smut, and this is my first ABO fic ever so be nice pls, baths, i just really love this ship okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: “Your usual alpha is Keith Kogane, correct?” she asked.Lance nodded.  “Yeah.  Is something wrong?”“Keith went into rut unexpectedly last night.  We have him in a secluded room with one of our trained omegas.  I’m so sorry for the inconvenience but it may take some time to assign you to a new alpha.”Lance started to panic.  He knew his heat was coming soon and the idea of riding it out without an alpha to ease his suffering made him tremble.“I’ll take care of him.”





	Save Me From This Heat

Lance had been inside the Atlas Center a half-dozen before. Still, the grandeur took his breath away every time he stepped through the magnificent double doors.

The entire facility was made of marble, light wood, and glass. The lobby was full of plush couches and blankets and pillows. It branched off into three hallways. Lance knew that one of those hallways ended in two wood doors that led to the biggest library he’d ever seen. Another hallway had rooms off of it that were meant for orgies and bondage fetishes. He’d never been down the third hallway.

A friendly beta with dark skin contrasted by silver hair smiled at him from behind the desk. She smelled of flowers and vanilla.

“Welcome back, Mr. McClain!” she said as he approached. She wore the customary uniform of the Atlas Center: light pink button up shirt and grey dress pants.

“Allura, I told you to call me Lance,” he said, a playful smile still on his face. “You’ve seen me too often to keep calling me ‘Mr. McClain’.”

Allura nodded and began typing on the large desktop computer in front of her. “Do you have your latest test results?”

Lance handed her a folded piece of paper. She scanned it before nodding and entering the information into her database. Then her brow furrowed and she frowned.

“Your usual alpha is Keith Kogane, correct?” she asked.

Lance nodded. “Yeah. Is something wrong?”

“Keith went into rut unexpectedly last night. We have him in a secluded room with one of our trained omegas. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience but it may take some time to assign you to a new alpha.”

Lance started to panic. He knew his heat was coming soon and the idea of riding it out without an alpha to ease his suffering made him tremble.

“I’ll take care of him.”

Both Lance and Allura turned toward the newcomer. Lance’s heart skipped a few beats as he surveyed the gorgeous man in front of him. He was dressed in grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. His dark skin glowed in the golden light of the setting sun. His scent was one of woodsmoke and leather and it was nearly overpowering to the vulnerable omega.

“Are you sure, Ryan?” Allura asked.

Ryan nodded. “Sure. I haven’t been assigned to an omega yet. I’m also a sucker for a damsel in distress.” He winked and Lance felt a blush creep across his cheeks.

“Lance McClain, this is our newest alpha, Ryan Kinkade.”

\-----

“I could have carried that,” Lance protested as Ryan opened the door to their room, holding both of their bags.

It looked like every other room Lance had stayed in while at the Atlas: one king size bed in the center of the room, plenty of blankets and pillows, and a small ensuite bathroom with a huge tub.

“What can I say,” Ryan said, “I’m a chivalrous guy.”

Lance sat on the edge of the bed. He’d forgotten what it was like to meet a new alpha for the first time. Even during his first time with Keith, things had never been this tense. He looked up at Ryan, who was smiling softly at him.

“You’re nervous,” the alpha observed. “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

“No, no. I just… I haven’t had to do this in a while.”

Ryan pushed away from the wall and came to sit beside him on the bed. Lance felt his scent enelope him. Now that they were closer, he could detect hints of lemon in the alpha’s scent.

“Usually when an omega under my care is anxious, I like to take things slow.” He placed a light hand on Lance’s thigh. “Can I kiss you?”

Lance nodded, breath caught in his throat at the proximity of this beautiful alpha. Ryan’s hand came up to hold the back of his neck and he pressed their lips together.

It was like a spark went off inside of Lance. Everywhere their bodies touched felt like it was on fire as their mouths moved together. But when Lance tried to climb on top of him, tried to press more of himself against his new alpha, Ryan pulled away.

“There’s plenty of time for that later, darling,” he almost purred before kissing the tip of Lance’s nose. “Right now, you need to get ready. So I’m gonna order us some food while you make your nest. Your heat isn’t that far away.”

Lance realized that his own scent must be affecting Ryan twice as much as the alpha’s scent is affecting him. He nods and pulls himself free of Ryan’s grasp.

Within an hour, Lance and Ryan are curled up amidst a sea of blankets and pillows, eating pizza and flipping through TV channels. Lance’s head rested against the alpha’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

“Are you on birth control?” Ryan asked, seemingly out of the blue. “I feel like I should know whether or not to take out those condoms they keep in the nightstand.”

Lance giggled a bit. “Yeah I am. Don’t worry.”

They fell back into silence for a while, Ryan’s arm coming around him and pulling him closer. Lance loved the intimacy of the gesture. He remembered how Keith never held him until after the alpha had knotted inside of him. Lance never wanted Ryan to let him go.

The alpha clicked off the TV and moved the pizza boxes on a table.

“Get some rest, darling,” he advised. He pressed his lips to Lance’s temple, then to his cheek, then to the corner of his mouth. “You’ll need your strength. Your heat is almost here.”

Lance nodded and snuggled down into the nest. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he’d been until Ryan mentioned it. Just before he drifted off, the alpha wrapped him in his arms and buried his face in Lance’s neck.

“You smell amazing.”

\-----

It was the early hours of the morning when Lance was pulled from sleep. His entire body felt hot and he felt slick dripping down his legs. The scent of an aroused alpha was thick in the air. He rolled onto his back, looking for the source of the intoxicating scent.

“Ryan.”

The alpha was already naked and on top of him, pulling his boxers off. Lance keened as the cool air of the room hit his hot skin. The alpha paused to gaze at the naked body beneath him. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Please Ryan,” he begged, bucking his hips up to show how eager he was. “Please, alpha, I need you.”

That seemed to break Ryan out of his haze. He tossed Lance’s legs over his shoulders and moved down to lap up the slick leaking out of his hole. The omega moaned and grabbed a fistful of Ryan’s hair as the alpha slowly moved his tongue around Lance’s most sensitive area.

“You’re already so loose,” Ryan said, coming up for air. “I could slide in right now without a problem.”

Lance whined and nodded vigorously, encouraging his alpha to hurry up. 

No. Not his alpha. Ryan wasn’t his, just like Keith wasn’t his. Lance had to remember that.

He was jarred from his thoughts by the feeling of Ryan pushing the tip of his cock against Lance’s entrance. Their eyes met and the alpha’s expression seemed to be asking permission. Lance nodded his consent. Then he almost screamed as the other man pushed into him. Ryan was big, bigger than Keith, bigger than any other alpha he had ever taken before.

“Does that feel good baby?” the alpha asked, grinning down at the whining omega. “Do you like the feeling of my cock inside your little hole?”

“Would you shut up and fuck me already?”

Ryan gripped Lance’s hips and began thrusting furiously into the omega. Lance moaned even louder and gripped the alpha’s forearms, if only to have something to ground him.

“Are you close darling?” The alpha’s voice was low and husky with desire. Lance nodded, unable to form words. “I wanna hear you say it. Tell me that you’re close.”

“I-I’m clo-oh!”

Ryan’s cock hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him and Lance screamed in pleasure. He could feel the alpha’s knot beginning to press against his entrance. Suddenly the other man’s pace slowed.

“Forgive me, darling, but I don’t think you answered my question.”

“Fuck you.” 

Lance tried to move against the alpha’s cock but Ryan held his hips down, pinning him to the mattress.

“Not really the answer I was looking for.” He began to move at an agonizingly slow pace. “You want my knot, omega? Tell me that you’re fucking close.”

“Please, alpha give me your knot,” Lance begged. “I’m so close I just need your knot. Please.”

That was enough for Ryan. He began pounding into Lance, his knot pushing into the whining omega. Lance let out a labored moan and came all over both of their chests. That was enough to push Ryan over the edge. The alpha’s pace stuttered and Lance felt his hot seed inside of him.

Ryan collapsed on top of Lance, cock still buried in the omega’s asshole, held in place by his knot.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, kissing Lance’s neck softly.

“‘M good,” Lance replied. “Tired. Sticky.”

Ryan chuckled, the vibrations running through Lance’s body. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

\-----

Lance’s heat lasted for three more days. By the end, every muscle and bone in his body ached. He’d taken Ryan’s knot so many times that he’d lost count. Now, he was blissed out and warm and safe in the arms of an alpha.

“You stink,” Ryan whispered against his ear. “You smell like sweat and cum.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

Ryan chuckled and kissed Lance’s neck. “I’m gonna run you a bath. You stay here.”

“No.” Lance wrapped his whole body around the alpha to keep him from leaving. “Stay with me. You’re warm. I can shower when I get home.”

“And subject all those innocent people to your post-heat smell? I don’t think so.” He pressed soft kisses down the omega’s neck, stopping to linger at his scent gland. “I’ll be right back, darling. I promise.”

Lance pouted as Ryan slipped out of bed. He pulled the blankets tighter around him, trying to make up for the loss of the alpha’s touch. He could hear the water running in the bathroom. It was really faint, but he thought he heard Ryan singing.

The alpha emerged again after a few minutes. He scooped up the limp omega as if he were a rag doll. Lance nuzzled his face into Ryan’s neck, absorbing as much of his alpha scent as possible. The water was warm and soothing against Lance’s aching body. There were candles flickering around the tub and the whole room smelled of citrus and mint.  
Ryan slipped into the tub as well, sitting behind Lance and pressing their bodies together. He slowly began to rub the omega’s body with a soft cloth, washing away any remnants of the past few days.

Lance didn’t say a word as Ryan washed his body and his hair. His body tingled wherever the alpha touched him. He thought about what it would be like to have Ryan in his bed every night, strong arms holding him as he slept and still holding him when he woke up. These weren’t new thoughts, though. He’d had them after his first few heats with Keith. It was just his omega brain trying to rationalize asking Ryan to mark him.

“You okay?” the alpha asked, his fingers still working shampoo into Lance’s hair. “Too fucked out to say anything?”

Lance smiled and elbowed him in the ribs softly. “Shut up.”

Ryan laughed and gave his hair a playful tug. “I’m serious. Are you okay.”

Lance nodded. “Still tired. Thinking about you.”

“Really?” Ryan’s hands stopped and dropped into the water.

He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have just said he was tired and left it at that.

“I’m sorry,” Lance apologized. “I get like this every time I’m with a new alpha. I get attached and start imagining what my life would be like if they were my mate.”

Ryan poured some water over his head, washing the lather out. “Lance, I’m flattered, I really am. But we’ve only spent four days together and-”

“I’m not asking you to mark me,” Lance interrupted. “I’m just saying that the omega part of me wants a mate and you’re the closest alpha. Don’t take it personally.”

The alpha took Lance’s chin and turned his head so they’re eye to eye. He leaned in until they’re lips were barely touching. It was soft and intimate and polite and Lance hated it. He moved closer and deepened the kiss, holding Ryan’s face with his hand. He wanted to feel him, he wanted him to want it as much as he did.

When Ryan finally kissed him, Lance almost melted in relief. Then the alpha pulled away and his heart nearly broke.

“There’s a coffee shop a few blocks away from here.” Ryan’s voice was smooth and comforting. “It’s called Rizavi’s, my friend Nadia owns it. Meet me there at four p.m. in three days. Your head should be clear enough for you to make a decision. If this is still something you want, we can go from there. How does that sound?”

Lance just nodded in agreement. 

They finished cleaning up after that. Lance changed into fresh clothes while Ryan stripped the bed. He watched the alpha pull the dirty linens into a neat pile at the end of the bed. Lance wondered how someone could look so gorgeous while doing the most mundane of tasks.

“You ready?” Ryan asked.

Lance stood by the door, fidgeting with the straps on his backpack. “Can I kiss you one more time?”

Ryan grinned and sauntered over to where Lance was waiting by the door. He took the omega in his arms and gave him a bruising kiss. Lance practically melted into him before kissing him back.

“I’ll see you in three days,” the alpha said, pulling away but keeping a firm hold on him. “Rizavi’s. Four o’ clock. Don’t be late.”

Lance nodded his understanding. “Thank you, Ryan. For everything.”

Then he turned the doorknob and stepped out into the brightness of the Atlas Center.

**Author's Note:**

> ryan kinkade calls lance mcclain 'darling' and whoever doesn't like it can fight me
> 
> please comment if you liked it because it gives me motivation to write more : )


End file.
